wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Vasek Ashweaver
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 7,000 | crecla = Wizard | school = Death | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = | minion2 = | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Grand Chasm | descrip = Vasek is a Boss in The Grand Chasm of Dragonspyre. Speech: 'Who dares trespass in this place?! I cannot allow any to enter this vault. You will not leave here alive...' | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Deathblade | spell3 = Death Trap | spell4 = Curse | spell5 = Ghoul | spell6 = Banshee | spell7 = Vampire | spell8 = Skeletal Pirate (Spell) | spell9 = Scarecrow | spell10 = Fire Elf | spell11 = Lightning Bats | spell12 = Ice Wyvern | spell13 = Helephant | spell14 = Colossus | spell15 = Frost Beetle | spell16 = Fire Dragon | gold = 61-69 | hat1 = Cowl of the Northern Wind | hat2 = Cowl of Blazes | hat3 = Hood of the Historian | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Ashweaver's Cowl of Quietude | robe2 = Cloak of the Seasons | robe3 = Tunic of Typhoons | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Ashweaver's Sandals of Cinders | boots2 = Shoes of Gloom | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Signet of the Reaper | ring2 = Seal of the Watchful | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Deck of the Ice Wyrm | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Dragonspyre Sarcophogus | house2 = Thunder Obelisk | house3 = King Parsley | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = One Good Deed | quest2 = | quest3 = }}